


愛してる

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee





	1. Chapter 1

诺克提斯一直觉得夕阳的时间太长了。  
他站在楼道里，看着整个世界都被染成黄色，不是那种令人振奋精神的闪闪发亮的金色，而是更加颓然的，越来越暗淡的颜色，好像太阳已经燃尽了。  
他百无聊赖地靠在窗台上，手插在口袋里。伊利斯还在教室里来来回回地忙活着，她值日的时间已经足够他们一起回到皇宫了，诺克提斯虽然没有埋怨少女的意思——能认真做事总是好事，但等待又实在是太过无聊，更何况伊利斯又不愿意自己去帮忙。  
于是路西斯的王子殿下只能继续站在走廊里，看着天空像是伊格尼斯闲暇时调的鸡尾酒分成好几个层次，然而最后他们都被黑夜压了下去。  
仿佛是被什么人饮尽了。  
诺克提斯这么想着，瞥见余光里有什么东西在活动。他向下看去，那里是学校的露天泳池，有一个戴着泳帽的人在来回游泳。  
一般这个时候参加社团的人都回家了，可能是要参加什么比赛才留下来做训练吧。诺克提斯这么猜测道，反正也没有什么事可以做，就去数这个人究竟游了几圈打发时间。  
他究竟游了几圈呢？  
诺克提斯记不得了。  
他只是突然没由来的觉得那个人好孤单，不停地重复某个单一的动作，就像自己一样。他望着那人的背脊望得出神。看着他像是海豚一样在水面上起起伏伏，水面在他的背上罩了一层闪闪发亮的膜，他的四肢挥起的水花让诺克提斯想起破碎的水晶。诺克提斯就这样看着他一遍遍在泳池的两边穿梭，好像那人拍乱的不仅是水花，还有诺克提斯身边流动的时间。原本几乎凝固成胶状一般不肯流动的时间突然被击碎了，像是细沙一样飞快地滑走。  
“诺克提斯殿下？”  
“啊！——”  
诺克提斯被突然出现在身侧的少女吓得不轻，他浑身的汗毛似乎都炸了起来，有微量的电流顺着他的皮肤从脖子一直流到指尖，令他感觉手脚有些发麻。他慌乱间瞥了一眼泳池，那里空荡荡的，好像从来没有人来过。  
“抱歉让你等了那么久，我们回去吧？”  
“哦……好。”  
诺克提斯答应着跟着少女朝楼梯的方向走去，为了确认那不是自己的幻觉，他又撇了一眼楼下的游泳池。  
他看到有一个男人坐在泳池边上，脖子上挂着毛巾，他身上还有水珠没有擦掉。那人坐在池边大口喝着功能饮料，然后用力舒了口气，转头看向诺克提斯的方向。  
诺克提斯没来得及看清他的脸就立刻快步躲到楼梯转角的阴影里。他猜自己的脸一定很红，他感觉自己的身体里的空荡荡的，他的心跳似乎在这个身体里产生了回音。  
“诺克提斯殿下？”伊利斯有些关切地靠近了一点，“你哪来不舒服吗？”  
“不，没有。”诺克提斯注意到自己吞咽有些困难，“我们快点回去吧。”  
少女走下楼梯，诺克提斯却没有回到刚刚那个楼道里的勇气。他看到脚前有一条线，他站在黑色的那侧。  
他只记得那个人的金发好像旭日的阳光一样闪闪发亮。

诺克提斯在走廊里见到过他几次。  
那么浅的金发在路西斯并不多见，所以普隆普特走在校园里显得格外显眼。诺克提斯看到普隆普特的时候他的身边总是跟着几个女孩子帮他搬东西。普隆普特比她们高出不少，他被女孩子们簇拥在一起，眉眼里满是温柔的笑意，保健老师的白大褂衬得他的身型有些单薄，长长的衣摆被他甩在身后，像是在追逐他的步伐。  
但是诺克提斯总觉得这和他在泳池边上看到的普隆普特不太一样。  
好像他一个人坐在医务室里摆弄相机的样子才是真的，和他一个人游泳的时候一样。  
就和诺克提斯放学后一个人的样子一样。  
后来诺克提斯在接送伊利斯的时候总会忍不住去看游泳池，可是他们放学太早了，泳池里只有社团的人在不停喧闹，吵闹声就连走廊里都听得到。  
好像那天下午他看到的是幻觉一样，好像普隆普特是他的梦境和幻觉一样。  
为了确认自己真的不是在做梦，诺克提斯在护送完朋友的妹妹回家之后又跑回了学校。他穿着校服，侧过身体躲开那些和他擦肩而过急着回家的人，他感觉有包磕到自己的肩膀，边上还有许多三三两两往游戏厅方向走的人从他身边蹭过，他听到他们的笑声。  
他感觉自己的面前好像有一片薄膜他包裹了起来，那些笑声被隔开了，他透过薄膜往外看，差点以为自己眼前像是被糊上了一片发黄的旧玻璃。  
诺克提斯抬起头，发现整个印索姆尼亚就像是被夕阳冲刷出来的旧照片。

就和那天下午一样。

于是他一鼓作气跑去泳池的更衣室，通往泳池的门已经有些生锈了，被他用力一推发出尖锐的声响。诺克提斯停在更衣室门口大口喘着气，领带外到一边。他的脚前有几块小水洼，他没有换鞋不方便踩上去。他看到普隆普特正在用毛巾擦头发，细碎湿润的金发糊在他的脸上，挡住了他的眼睛。  
诺克提斯看着他，感觉自己好像是被带进了另一个世界，那里只有黄昏。他脱力一样地坐到更衣室门口的椅子上。  
普隆普特的手里还拿着一瓶饮料：“你要用泳池吗？”  
“呃……”诺克提斯不知道该怎么答应，他觉得自己的脸似乎在冒烟，他用力吸气，闻到消毒水刺鼻的味道。  
“嗯……没有人吗？”诺克提斯问。  
“如果你不介意我在这里的话。”  
诺克提斯怀疑面前的人对自己用了魔法——他在不知不觉的情况下脱掉了鞋袜，踩到冰冷的防滑瓷砖的时候才像是被惊醒了一样想起自己根本没有泳衣。  
好在伊利斯的电话替他打破了尴尬。  
“你的包忘在我这里了。”少女在电话里说。  
诺克提斯原本想说没关系替我收着吧，但又突然想起包里还有今晚的作业。  
“嗯……”他咬着嘴唇，脚下已经适应了湿润的瓷砖，“我马上过来拿，抱歉。”  
然后他从泳池逃走了，从那个有无数水晶闪烁的水池边还有在黄昏下像是快要融化消失的人面前逃走了。  
他走回街上，看到天空慢慢变成靛蓝色，就像那双被细碎金发遮盖的眼睛一样。  
诺克提斯突然觉得自己这样的想法有些奇怪，包括他今天的行为也很奇怪。他用力拍了两下脸，告诉自己得回去完成诺克提斯的作业才行。


	2. Chapter 2

“夏天就应该喝橘子汽水。”  
“这不是您一直喝糖水的理由，诺克提斯殿下，伊格尼斯叫我看着您的。”  
诺克提斯颇为不满地咬着嘴里的吸管，杯子里橘黄色的饮料在管子的另一端包裹了无数细小的气泡。这些气泡在诺克提斯的口中炸开，像是细小的针头戳在他的嘴里。  
他丢开笔，专心致志地去看瓶子里的饮料。  
诺克提斯像是被施了魔法，有人把他脑子里的东西抽空了，只剩下一片蜂蜜糖浆一样的焦黄色，还有闪闪发亮的金色发丝和带着笑意的狭长眉眼，那人鼻梁上斑驳的雀斑好像是面包上细腻的糖霜。他现在看到任何带黄色的东西都会想起普隆普特，就连游戏里某只黄色的电老鼠也被取名叫普隆普特。  
“您已经做完了吗？”露娜也放下手中的笔，但没有像脑壳那样不停地喝饮料。  
“嗯，做完了。”诺克提斯完成任务一样猛地把瓶子里剩下的汽水全吸了起来，然后一口气咽下去，他感觉自己的身体有一种被冰镇的爽快感，“我先回去了。”  
“路上小心。”

简单地和露娜道了别，诺克提斯走出家庭餐馆便拔腿向学校的方向跑去。从那次之后他连着好几天都不敢再接近泳池，可是他总想起普隆普特的脸，只要视野里出现哪怕一丁点黄色他都会觉得这是普隆普特，好像这个世界他只认识普隆普特。  
可是他们连话都没说过。  
诺克提斯来到泳池边，普隆普特还是和平时一样在那边反反复复地来回游泳，这个景象就像是一个永远不会醒来的梦境一样，整个池子都被他的金发染成了余晖的颜色。诺克提斯有些不敢靠近，好像他们不在一个世界里。他找了个不容易晒到阳光的地方坐了下来，把脚泡进池子里。

“嘿！”普隆普特掀起水花泼到诺克提斯的身上，吓得他打了个灵激。  
“你家里停水了吗？”普隆普特趴在池边，用一只手撑着腮帮，诺克提斯看到有水珠抚过他的肩膀，“为什么来这里泡脚？”  
“我……”诺克提斯舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，努力想给自己找个借口。  
“啊……我知道了，因为不想回家来打发时间的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
好在普隆普特没有一直等诺克提斯去编一个看起来比较靠谱的理由就替他说了一个，金发的保健老师用手撑住泳池边爬到泳池边上。他起身带起的水花溅到诺克提斯的胳膊上，诺克提斯看到包裹着他酮体的池水从肩膀破了一个口子，然后像是被扯碎的衣物从他的身上褪了下来。  
“你会游泳吗？”普隆普特凑过身来问，他身上满是泳池消毒水的味道。  
“会。”  
诺克提斯回答完就突然一头栽进了水里，他猝不及防地呛了一大口水，他在水里扑腾挣扎了几下才稳住身体把头探出水面大声咳嗽。水池意外的很浅，诺克提斯站直身体的话水面其实只到他的脖子。年轻的王子感觉自己的鼻腔里全是氯水的味道，他大声咳嗽好把卡在喉咙里的水气全部呕出来。他劫后余生一般地大声喘息，好不容易让呼吸平复了一点之后就听到池边的人在冲他喊叫。  
“你——还——好——吗——”  
诺克提斯用力揉了几下眼睛揩掉眼睛上不知道是眼泪和泳池水的液体。他想要开口，但是一吸气喉咙里就发出骇人的呼吸声，那些水珠像是刀片一样把他的胸腔割得生疼。  
“我……咳！！没事……”  
然后他感觉又有水溅到了他的身上，他听见非常清脆的响声，好像还有水砸进了他的耳廓里。  
“对不起啊，你有没有好一点。”普隆普隆拍拍诺克提斯的背，但因为他的手在水下，诺克提斯完全没有被拍打的感觉，反而只是感觉有什么东西在水下触碰自己的背脊。  
“我没事。”  
“要不要来比赛游泳？”  
“哈？”  
诺克提斯怀疑普隆普特是真的想要呛死他。  
“你看，你在那边坐了那么久，不打算活动一下吗？赢了我可以让你来保健室逃课一次哦？”  
普隆普特说到逃课的时候眨了几下眼，比说请客吃饭还要自然。  
“你说的哦？赢了的话我就……”  
诺克提斯信心满满的作战宣言还没说完就看到普隆普特扑到水里冲了出去，他的脚背拍打水面激起一大片水花溅在诺克提斯的脸上。

“夏天就应该喝冰可乐！”  
普隆普特变戏法一般从更衣室里拿出一罐冰镇的可乐，然后回到泳池边挨着诺克提斯坐下，诺克提斯把刚刚擦干头发的毛巾挂到脖子上，现在天已经完全暗了下来，天上一颗星星都没有，也没有风，和诺克提斯平时读过的文艺作品中的浪漫夏夜完全搭不上边。泳池附近还非常的亮堂，他可以清楚地看到有水珠挂在普隆普特的发梢上，他的金色发丝黏在脸上，好像是油画里那些蜿蜒的金色河流，普隆普特的眼睛里有星星点点的灯光，就像是星星一样。  
诺克提斯没由来的，突然觉得眼前的景象非常浪漫，虽然没有繁星，没有微风，也没有任何小说里用来烘托浪漫气氛的道具，只有消毒水味道的池水吞没了他的小腿，不停地涌动。  
可是诺克提斯看着眼前男人的眼睛，他在朝自己眨眼，这让路西斯的王子莫名其妙地感觉到了前所未有的浪漫。  
他怀疑自己大概真的脑子进水了。  
“怎么样，心情好一点了吗？”普隆普特关切地问，手里的易拉罐发出“嘶——”的一声。  
诺克提斯还在用毛巾擦耳朵里的水，像是没有听懂对方在担心什么：“嗯？”  
“你白天一直坐在那边，心情很不好的样子。”普隆普特喝了以后手里的可乐，喉咙里发出无比爽快的叹息声，“我差点以为你是来跳水自杀的呢。”  
诺克提斯很配合地笑了一下，然后立刻想起来了什么，声音因为紧张抬高了几度：“喂喂喂！泳池边上不可以喝东西吧？！”  
“啊，是这么说的没错。”  
普隆普特坏笑着凑了过来，竖起一根手指放在唇边，诺克提斯看到他洁白整齐的牙齿，还有湿润的嘴唇的时候突然感觉很口渴。  
“不可以告发我哦？”  
“那你贿赂我啊。”  
诺克提斯半开玩笑地说着，本来以为对方又要开帮忙逃课的空头支票，没想到普隆普特想都没想就把喝过一口的易拉罐递到诺克提斯的嘴边，他被对方突然靠近的动作吓了一跳，有些手足无措地挪动几下屁股，眼睛盯着罐口看，好像这个易拉罐会长出牙齿来咬他一样。  
“你也来一口嘛，夏天喝这个很舒服哦。”  
诺克提斯真的很渴，他看到有黑褐色的积液嵌在罐口的凹槽里，易拉罐上沁满了细密的小水珠，唯独普隆普特嘴唇碰过的地方在发亮。  
那个易拉罐比诺克提斯想象中的要更沉更冷一些，他稍微啜了一口，带着气泡的冰凉液体滑进他的喉咙，像是一把小刀一路划到他的胃里。  
“哈哈！现在你是我的共犯啦！”普隆普特大笑着，用胳膊搂住了诺克提斯的脖子，年轻的王子心不在焉地应了一声，他感觉对方胳膊上的水珠连带着体温一起晕在他刚擦干的脖子上，他双手捧着那个小小的易拉罐，罐口残余的可乐里还有细小的气泡在上浮，诺克提斯听到耳边有人在问他究竟在笑什么。  
诺克提斯也不知道自己在笑些什么。  
他只是觉得那些气泡看起来像星星一样。


	3. Chapter 3

“夏天就应该喝橘子汽水。”  
“这不是您一直喝糖水的理由，诺克提斯殿下，伊格尼斯叫我看着您的。”  
诺克提斯颇为不满地咬着嘴里的吸管，杯子里橘黄色的饮料在管子的另一端包裹了无数细小的气泡。这些气泡在诺克提斯的口中炸开，像是细小的针头戳在他的嘴里。  
他丢开笔，专心致志地去看瓶子里的饮料。  
诺克提斯像是被施了魔法，有人把他脑子里的东西抽空了，只剩下一片蜂蜜糖浆一样的焦黄色，还有闪闪发亮的金色发丝和带着笑意的狭长眉眼，那人鼻梁上斑驳的雀斑好像是面包上细腻的糖霜。他现在看到任何带黄色的东西都会想起普隆普特，就连游戏里某只黄色的电老鼠也被取名叫普隆普特。  
“您已经做完了吗？”露娜也放下手中的笔，但没有像脑壳那样不停地喝饮料。  
“嗯，做完了。”诺克提斯完成任务一样猛地把瓶子里剩下的汽水全吸了起来，然后一口气咽下去，他感觉自己的身体有一种被冰镇的爽快感，“我先回去了。”  
“路上小心。”

简单地和露娜道了别，诺克提斯走出家庭餐馆便拔腿向学校的方向跑去。从那次之后他连着好几天都不敢再接近泳池，可是他总想起普隆普特的脸，只要视野里出现哪怕一丁点黄色他都会觉得这是普隆普特，好像这个世界他只认识普隆普特。  
可是他们连话都没说过。  
诺克提斯来到泳池边，普隆普特还是和平时一样在那边反反复复地来回游泳，这个景象就像是一个永远不会醒来的梦境一样，整个池子都被他的金发染成了余晖的颜色。诺克提斯有些不敢靠近，好像他们不在一个世界里。他找了个不容易晒到阳光的地方坐了下来，把脚泡进池子里。

“嘿！”普隆普特掀起水花泼到诺克提斯的身上，吓得他打了个灵激。  
“你家里停水了吗？”普隆普特趴在池边，用一只手撑着腮帮，诺克提斯看到有水珠抚过他的肩膀，“为什么来这里泡脚？”  
“我……”诺克提斯舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，努力想给自己找个借口。  
“啊……我知道了，因为不想回家来打发时间的吧？”  
“嗯。”  
好在普隆普特没有一直等诺克提斯去编一个看起来比较靠谱的理由就替他说了一个，金发的保健老师用手撑住泳池边爬到泳池边上。他起身带起的水花溅到诺克提斯的胳膊上，诺克提斯看到包裹着他酮体的池水从肩膀破了一个口子，然后像是被扯碎的衣物从他的身上褪了下来。  
“你会游泳吗？”普隆普特凑过身来问，他身上满是泳池消毒水的味道。  
“会。”  
诺克提斯回答完就突然一头栽进了水里，他猝不及防地呛了一大口水，他在水里扑腾挣扎了几下才稳住身体把头探出水面大声咳嗽。水池意外的很浅，诺克提斯站直身体的话水面其实只到他的脖子。年轻的王子感觉自己的鼻腔里全是氯水的味道，他大声咳嗽好把卡在喉咙里的水气全部呕出来。他劫后余生一般地大声喘息，好不容易让呼吸平复了一点之后就听到池边的人在冲他喊叫。  
“你——还——好——吗——”  
诺克提斯用力揉了几下眼睛揩掉眼睛上不知道是眼泪和泳池水的液体。他想要开口，但是一吸气喉咙里就发出骇人的呼吸声，那些水珠像是刀片一样把他的胸腔割得生疼。  
“我……咳！！没事……”  
然后他感觉又有水溅到了他的身上，他听见非常清脆的响声，好像还有水砸进了他的耳廓里。  
“对不起啊，你有没有好一点。”普隆普隆拍拍诺克提斯的背，但因为他的手在水下，诺克提斯完全没有被拍打的感觉，反而只是感觉有什么东西在水下触碰自己的背脊。  
“我没事。”  
“要不要来比赛游泳？”  
“哈？”  
诺克提斯怀疑普隆普特是真的想要呛死他。  
“你看，你在那边坐了那么久，不打算活动一下吗？赢了我可以让你来保健室逃课一次哦？”  
普隆普特说到逃课的时候眨了几下眼，比说请客吃饭还要自然。  
“你说的哦？赢了的话我就……”  
诺克提斯信心满满的作战宣言还没说完就看到普隆普特扑到水里冲了出去，他的脚背拍打水面激起一大片水花溅在诺克提斯的脸上。

“夏天就应该喝冰可乐！”  
普隆普特变戏法一般从更衣室里拿出一罐冰镇的可乐，然后回到泳池边挨着诺克提斯坐下，诺克提斯把刚刚擦干头发的毛巾挂到脖子上，现在天已经完全暗了下来，天上一颗星星都没有，也没有风，和诺克提斯平时读过的文艺作品中的浪漫夏夜完全搭不上边。泳池附近还非常的亮堂，他可以清楚地看到有水珠挂在普隆普特的发梢上，他的金色发丝黏在脸上，好像是油画里那些蜿蜒的金色河流，普隆普特的眼睛里有星星点点的灯光，就像是星星一样。  
诺克提斯没由来的，突然觉得眼前的景象非常浪漫，虽然没有繁星，没有微风，也没有任何小说里用来烘托浪漫气氛的道具，只有消毒水味道的池水吞没了他的小腿，不停地涌动。  
可是诺克提斯看着眼前男人的眼睛，他在朝自己眨眼，这让路西斯的王子莫名其妙地感觉到了前所未有的浪漫。  
他怀疑自己大概真的脑子进水了。  
“怎么样，心情好一点了吗？”普隆普特关切地问，手里的易拉罐发出“嘶——”的一声。  
诺克提斯还在用毛巾擦耳朵里的水，像是没有听懂对方在担心什么：“嗯？”  
“你白天一直坐在那边，心情很不好的样子。”普隆普特喝了以后手里的可乐，喉咙里发出无比爽快的叹息声，“我差点以为你是来跳水自杀的呢。”  
诺克提斯很配合地笑了一下，然后立刻想起来了什么，声音因为紧张抬高了几度：“喂喂喂！泳池边上不可以喝东西吧？！”  
“啊，是这么说的没错。”  
普隆普特坏笑着凑了过来，竖起一根手指放在唇边，诺克提斯看到他洁白整齐的牙齿，还有湿润的嘴唇的时候突然感觉很口渴。  
“不可以告发我哦？”  
“那你贿赂我啊。”  
诺克提斯半开玩笑地说着，本来以为对方又要开帮忙逃课的空头支票，没想到普隆普特想都没想就把喝过一口的易拉罐递到诺克提斯的嘴边，他被对方突然靠近的动作吓了一跳，有些手足无措地挪动几下屁股，眼睛盯着罐口看，好像这个易拉罐会长出牙齿来咬他一样。  
“你也来一口嘛，夏天喝这个很舒服哦。”  
诺克提斯真的很渴，他看到有黑褐色的积液嵌在罐口的凹槽里，易拉罐上沁满了细密的小水珠，唯独普隆普特嘴唇碰过的地方在发亮。  
那个易拉罐比诺克提斯想象中的要更沉更冷一些，他稍微啜了一口，带着气泡的冰凉液体滑进他的喉咙，像是一把小刀一路划到他的胃里。  
“哈哈！现在你是我的共犯啦！”普隆普特大笑着，用胳膊搂住了诺克提斯的脖子，年轻的王子心不在焉地应了一声，他感觉对方胳膊上的水珠连带着体温一起晕在他刚擦干的脖子上，他双手捧着那个小小的易拉罐，罐口残余的可乐里还有细小的气泡在上浮，诺克提斯听到耳边有人在问他究竟在笑什么。  
诺克提斯也不知道自己在笑些什么。  
他只是觉得那些气泡看起来像星星一样。


	4. Chapter 4

诺克提斯陷在柔软的沙发里，钟表店里很安静，虽然有不少钟表摆锤发出的机械声响，但是这些无比规律的声音反而给人带来了一种宁静的效果。诺克提斯默默地盯着眼前的茶杯，露娜在帮他倒茶。  
少女的手指白嫩又纤细，小指微微翘起，红褐色的茶水从用金线勾勒的白色茶壶里倾泻出来，水面在杯子里摇晃了两下，然后就不动了。露娜放下茶壶以后抬头看了一眼边上的座钟，大概是想要知道他们还要等待多久。  
“最近诺克提斯殿下参加社团了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我听格拉迪欧说诺克提斯殿下每天放学都去游泳，是参加社团去了吗？”  
“啊，不是。只是想锻炼身体。毕竟天很热嘛。”  
“啊，这样啊……”  
露娜问完，两人又陷入了短暂的沉默。诺克提斯打开手机，在桌面上左右滑动了几圈，实在找不到事做又只能把它熄灭，拿起杯子喝了茶。  
“那个，诺克提斯殿下……”  
“嗯？”诺克提斯抬头，看到露娜正心不在焉地把玩垂在耳边的碎发，突然有一种不详的预感。  
虽然已经被纠正过很多次了，可是露娜在紧张的时候却还是会不由自主地用尊称和他说话。此刻的公主殿下正低垂着脸，但是她的耳朵早就被脸颊的温度烫红了。  
“怎么了？”诺克提斯问。  
“诺克提斯殿下！”露娜的声音抬高了一点，她握紧手里的茶杯，“下个周末，您有没有空一起去游乐园……”  
在她脸红的那一刻，诺克提斯突然意识到了——

这是约会。

他没有理由拒绝，虽然还没有公开订婚，但是不出意外的话露娜将会成为他的妻子，他很喜欢露娜，她就像自己的亲姐姐一样。  
和露娜在一起约会没什么不好的，她可是露娜啊！  
这没什么不对的。诺克提斯和自己说。  
于是很自然地，王子与公主约好了一起去约会。  
诺克提斯在答应完之后就感觉脑子昏昏沉沉的，好像露娜脸上的热度也一起传染给了他，他的心脏被高高地提起，好像下一秒就会像过山车一样俯冲下来。这种紧张的心情一直持续到他回家把自己闷进被子里才渐渐散去，但却又怎么都觉得不舒服。  
他在床上辗转腾挪想要找一个舒服的姿势让自己入睡，可是内心的躁郁不停地锤击他的意识叫他无法放松下来。  
诺克提斯不知道为什么自己会因为一个约会的邀约如此不安，他在床上瘫了一会儿，确定自己真的睡不着却又实在懒得爬起来。于是他从地上随便捞了一本杂志举到眼前翻看起来，即便他一个字也看不进去，但他仍然坚持着把这本杂志从头翻到尾，装作很忙的样子给自己看，好像这样他就能忘记自己有多慌乱了。  
然后他在杂志的最后几页看到了某个防晒霜的广告。  
广告上的模特穿着泳裤站在沙滩边，他金色的头发微微翘起，脖子和胳膊的肌肉上沁满了细密的汗珠。他伸出手，拿着一个小小的瓶子。  
诺克提斯看到普隆普特朝他伸出手，他手里拎着那瓶被喝过的可乐。  
普隆普特的身材比杂志上的模特稍微纤细一点，但是肩膀和胳膊的肌肉十分明显。他的肩膀上和脖子上总是挂着水珠，那些透明的液滴在他的肌肉间汇集，然后顺着他身体的沟壑一路滑进内裤的缝隙里。  
诺克提斯看了一眼模特的泳裤，紧身的三角泳裤堪堪挂在模特的胯部，刚好能遮住关键部位的毛发又能露出精心锻炼的人鱼线。  
诺克提斯翻了个身侧躺在床上，继续看这页广告。  
不知道是不是发色的关系，他好几次都感觉这上面的模特就是普隆普特，明明他和那个模特长得一点都不像，但诺克提斯莫名其妙地总要想到他的脸，想到他露出爽朗的微笑。想到他穿这样性感的低腰泳裤，身上满是汗水。  
他突然觉得大腿内侧又酸又痒，他绷直膝盖想要缓解这种奇妙的感觉，但那股酸痒又顺着他的肌肉向上游去，汇集到胯下。他感觉有些胸闷，好像有什么东西压在心口上叫他吸不上气，他一脚蹬掉被子好让浑身的热气散发出去。  
诺克提斯在床上磨蹭了好一会儿，但是不知道怎么回事脑子里总想着普隆普特穿着写真模特的衣服坐在泳池边上。  
普隆普特面朝着他，慢慢地打开双腿。诺克提斯可以透过被打湿的泳装依稀看到普隆普特睾丸的形状，以及对方勃起时在尼龙紧身裤里映出的阴茎。  
他清晰地听到自己咽口水的声音，夹紧了双腿。  
普隆普特被他窘迫的样子逗笑了，他慢悠悠地靠过来，诺克提斯被他按倒在地上。年轻的保健教师隔着内裤抚摸少年高高勃起的性器，他抬起身子，让诺克提斯看清他内裤上的水渍，然后用沙哑的声音问他：“不想和我做吗？”

“……想……唔！”  
年轻的王子用力箍紧了自己的性器，前端分泌出的体液流进他的指缝里，顺着他上下撸动的动作发出声音。  
普隆普特背对着他脱下内裤，他看到自己臆想过无数次的胴体趴伏在他面前，普隆普特抬起胯部对着呆坐着的诺克提斯，用手指把湿漉漉的蜜穴扒开给他看。

“我很早以前，就想和你做这种事了。”

“我喜欢你很久了。”

诺克提斯像见到妖怪一样把那本刊登了防晒霜广告的杂志踢进床底，接着把内裤和被单团成一团塞进洗衣机里，他将手用肥皂仔细搓洗了好几遍，然后干脆冲进浴室洗了个冷水澡。好像这样就能把他的情欲冰封起来，就可以让他不要再幻想和普隆普特在泳池边做爱——保健室和更衣室也不行。  
当他好不容易冷静下来，躺在床垫上疲惫得睁不开眼的时候。路西斯的王子突然想起了未婚妻的邀约。露娜不敢看他，用手指绕头发的样子，她耳朵上的绯红，轻声细语的声音。  
诺克提斯想起露娜芙蕾雅，突然感觉胸口一阵刺痛，好像是有人在用小刀划过他的心脏。  
“我到底在干什么啊……”诺克提斯懊恼得把自己的头埋起来，企图强迫自己睡觉，好让这突如其来的负罪感缓和一些。

“我究竟在干些什么啊……”

周一的时候诺克提斯纠结了整整一天究竟要不要再去见普隆普特，但是最后还是被自己的双腿带到了泳池边。他潜到水下，看见普隆普特正在练习潜水，水面投影像是马赛克玻璃一样在他的肩膀和背脊上分割出一块块的亮光，普隆普特用手撑着池底，偶尔有气泡从他的鼻子里漏出来，擦着他的脸朝水面逃窜出去。他看到诺克提斯也在憋气，失去手指向他比了个v字。  
光线洒在他的指缝里，好像他的手指正在发光。  
诺克提斯看着他的手指——那双手已经被泡得微微皱起，突然想起昨天自己在床上，幻想着这样一双手和自己十指紧扣。  
他突然感觉喉咙一阵发紧，本能地用力挥舞双臂想要浮出水面，他在水面上拍出一大片水花，喉咙和鼻腔里全是泳池水的气味。他使劲地咳嗽吸气，但是氯水的气味还是不停地刺激他的咽喉，这个味道像是细小的尖刺，虽然不至于受伤但也着实让人难受，还会时不时地还会扎进他的喉咙里。  
“喂！你还好吗？”普隆普特不知什么时候已经到了他的身边拍他的背脊。普隆普特总是这样，让诺克提斯陷入窘迫之后又悄无声息地出现在他的身后。  
“我……咳咳！我没，没事。”  
诺克提斯逃似的钻进水里游向岸边，想要让微凉的池水浸没自己的身体，带走普隆普特的掌心留在自己背上的触感，好像普隆普特的手心里有什么会从皮肤向血管和心脏扩散的病毒一样。

普隆普特把冰过的易拉罐贴在诺克提斯的脸上，原本抱着腿蜷缩着的少年被冻得打了个激灵。这让普隆普特依稀想起自己第一次在泳池边见到诺克提斯的时候，他也是这样抱着腿，一言不发地坐在岸边看水池。  
“看把你吓得，不就是和未婚妻约会嘛。”普隆普特喝了一大口汽水，诺克提斯还是有些木讷地捧着手里的汽水，他把汽水凑到嘴边喝了一小口，却发现自己连易拉罐都还没有打开。  
普隆普特一边嘲笑他一边把胳膊放到了诺克提斯的肩膀上，并且有意识地让自己的身体和对方的后背隔了一点距离。然后普隆普特便开始用自己一贯的，开朗又快活的声音大声地和诺克提斯说自己都不记得在哪本小说里看来的约会故事，好像他真的只是个关爱学生情感生活的老师兼朋友似的。


	5. Chapter 5

“不就是和未婚妻约会么。”  
诺克提斯安慰自己道，明天就是和露娜约定的日子了，他开始越来越频繁地用这句话来安慰自己，但显然没什么效果。  
“这没什么大不了的。”他补充道，一头猛地扎进微凉的水里，天暗下来以后沉到在泳池里只能看见路灯打在水面上的巨大的白色圆环，这个光圈像是被贴在水面上的，照不到水下，却能把泳池周围都照亮。  
普隆普特站在灯光下面，整个泳池周围的光线都被吸收到他一个人身上去了，他发间悬着的水珠像是圣诞节挂在枝头的彩灯，光线在他身体上描绘勾勒出肌肉的线条，那些水珠还贪婪地粘在他的酮体上，被照得闪闪发亮。  
诺克提斯爬到岸上，接过普隆普特递给他的饭团吃了一口，开始纳闷为什么整个泳池的灯光都像是聚光灯一样跟着普隆普特。  
究竟是路灯在发光，还是普隆普特自己就在发光？  
还没等他想清楚，普隆普特已经坐在他身边两三口把饭团吃得差不多了，见诺克提斯手里捧着“违禁品”半天没有动作，用胳膊肘捅了捅他：“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不是的！我喜欢！我……”诺克提斯惊慌失措地抬头，看到普隆普特的手指指着他手里的饭团，一下子被自己脱口而出的话梗住了，他感觉自己的脸可以把手里的饭团煮熟，“我……我马上吃完。”  
普隆普特猜自己应该还在微笑着，他看见诺克提斯三两口将饭团塞进了嘴里便递了罐汽水给他。他咽下最后一口食物，感觉自己在吃土块。  
“你别动。”  
突然间，平时像个鹌鹑一样并着腿一动不动的诺克提斯向普隆普特靠了过来。等普隆普特回过神来都已经能感觉到诺克提斯正在他的脸前，他看见灯光嵌在诺克提斯的发丝中间，像是有人用光线在夜空中画出了一个人影。  
普隆普特被脸上吹过的湿热空气吓得呼吸停滞了一下，诺克提斯抓住了他的胳膊让他不好后退，但却又没有更加进一步的动作。  
“诺……诺诺诺克特？”  
面前的黑影越来越近，普隆普特感觉支撑着自己的那只手臂在不住地发抖，他的手肘有些发软，好像诺克提斯在靠近一些自己就要承受不住重量摔倒在地上。  
但好在诺克提斯停住了，他向普隆普特的脸伸出手——拿走了粘在他嘴角的一粒米。  
普隆普特悬着的心终于落地了，他因为紧张而紧绷的肌肉也一下子放松了下来，他感觉到对面也舒了一口气，自嘲地笑出了声，也没顾上诺克提斯并没有退远：“你吓死我了。”  
然后他的嘴唇就被另一双嘴唇紧紧地贴在了一起。  
普隆普特只觉得脑子里有烟花接连二三地炸开，他本能地想要向后退，但是诺克提斯却紧追着他，他感觉到对方的呼吸在发颤，诺克提斯的嘴唇又湿又软，紧贴在自己的嘴唇上轻轻地磨蹭，他感觉抓着自己胳膊的手在试探性地微微用力，想要把自己推倒。  
诺克提斯被一股蛮力掀翻在地，普隆普特连滚带爬地站起来冲他大喊：“你明明就要去约会了！”  
诺克提斯像是被人用锤子在胸口猛击了一下，他想要说些什么，喉咙里却像是卡进了一块烧饼了的烙铁，他只来得及发出一声沙哑的喘息普隆普特就已经跑走了。  
更衣室门被狠狠地关上，发出的巨响震得诺克提斯心口一阵疼痛，和普隆普特接吻的触感还留在嘴唇上，他皮肤上的水珠还粘在自己的手心里，他刚刚呼吸的温度和力度，心跳的速度，眼睛眨动的频率。  
这些都被诺克提斯的皮肤牢牢记住，然后立刻沁入他的幻想，让他曾经幻想的普隆普特变得和自己刚刚感受到的一模一样。  
“明明就要去约会了……”  
诺克提斯抱着膝盖坐在水池边，狠狠地用拳头砸了一下地面。

诺克提斯在泳池边等了好一会儿，慢悠悠地收拾两人吃剩下的东西。估摸着普隆普特应该已经走了才把更衣室的门打开一条缝隙，见里面空荡荡的才完全把门打开。  
诺克提斯走到他们放衣服的那排柜子前，似乎普隆普特的衣服之前就放在自己边上的柜子里，诺克提斯看见白色的长椅上有一滩明显的水渍，显然是刚才有某个湿淋淋的人坐在这里。  
诺克提斯盯着那些积在木条上的小水洼，不由得想到这些都是普隆普特身上的水渍。  
普隆普特刚才坐在这里，光着身子，水滴顺着他的身体流进他的股间淌到长椅上。  
“诺克特。”  
普隆普特看着他，紧紧夹着双腿，他的脸和身体都很红，大腿不停来回磨蹭。  
“诺克特……”  
普隆普特把诺克提斯叫到跟前，青春期的少年光是听见喜欢的人喊自己的名字就已经硬了起来，更何况对方还赤裸着身体。  
“我喜欢你。”  
普隆普特趴在诺克提斯的小腹上，把脸蒙在对方的身体上，一只手攀上他的胸口，在乳头附近画圈。另一只却留在他的两腿间，用手指轻戳他下体的小帐篷：“喜欢你很久了。”  
他拉开诺克提斯的泳裤，大腿磨蹭的频率稍稍加快了一些，他大口呼吸着，热气都哈在诺克提斯不停冒体液的下体上：“从……第一次见面的时候就开始喜欢你了。”  
诺克提斯背靠着一排排柜子，下体正好对着普隆普特的嘴唇。金发的保健老师先是试探性地舔了一下诺克提斯的马眼，见对方弓起身体闷哼一声强忍住射精的冲动，便把身体贴到诺克提斯的大腿上，将他的性器前段含进嘴里用舌尖来回挑逗舔弄。  
诺克提斯能感觉到对方的乳尖蹭在自己的大腿上，普隆普特的脊背上有一条深深的沟壑，从他的后腰一直蔓延到肩胛骨的中间，四周是群山一样连绵起伏的背部肌肉，在往上便是被金发挡住的后颈，和他因为潮湿贴在脖子和脸颊上的浅金色发丝。此刻普隆普特正用手把它们夹在耳朵后面，免得在口交的时候跑到嘴里去。  
“好想和诺克特交往啊……”  
普隆普特在换气的当口喃喃道。  
说完便将诺克提斯的性器整根吃进去堵住自己的嘴。他的鼻子和嘴唇时不时会碰到卷曲的耻毛，在发出含糊呻吟的间隙会去挠挠鼻子和嘴唇。诺克提斯向下看去，只见普隆普特嫩粉色的嘴唇被撑成O型，紧紧贴着紫黑色的肉棒，嘴唇周边还有一圈被挤得溢出的唾液。普隆普特的舌头在口腔里描摹肉棒上的青筋，嘴里不停发出吸吮唾液产生的水声，舔得诺克提斯的下体和心口搔痒无比。  
“喜……唔——喜欢……”  
即便嘴里被塞得满满当当地，还是无法堵住普隆普特的告白，诺克提斯捧住他的后脑，有些粗暴地把他的头按得几乎完全贴到自己的胯间，普隆普特的喉咙口不停收缩，眼角漫起一片潮红。  
“想……唔！！想和……哈啊——啊～诺克特……咕！”  
普隆普特的唾液随着猛烈地抽插下雨似的滴到诺克提斯的脚背上，喉咙被顶入异物的不适感令他眯起眼睛，却还是从被侵犯的呻吟的空隙里挤出一些细碎的词句。  
然而他发出更多的还是性器在口腔里来回抽插侵犯产生的水声和粘腻的娇嗔，好像是他喉咙里发出的每一个音节都糊满了精液然后被粘连在一起，或是牵扯出长长的，晶莹的丝线。  
诺克提斯顶了没一会儿就实在忍不住射到普隆普特的喉咙里，在抽离了口腔之后普隆普特还不忘记抓住他的下体来回撸动，好让剩下的几股精液都射到自己的脸上和胸口。  
普隆普特艰难地吞咽完口中的东西，突然起身撑住诺克提斯背后依靠的柜子，诺克提斯只记得他用气音在自己的耳边说：“好想和诺克特约会。”

诺克提斯在高潮过去之后腿一软坐到了地上，他看见自己的精液被普隆普特留在椅子上的水渍稀释了，那些浊白色的腥臭液体糊在普隆普特曾经坐过的地方，流进长椅的缝隙里。  
路西斯的王子殿下把整张椅子冲洗得干干净净才敢逃回家。


End file.
